The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anemone, botanically known as Anemone multifida x Anemone sylvestris and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘ANEM078’.
The new Anemone plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering Anemone plants with large attractive flowers.
The new Anemone plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor In April, 2016 in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands of Anemone multifida ‘Rosea’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Anemone sylvestris, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Anemone plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands in April, 2018.
Asexual reproduction of the new Anemone by in vitro meristem culture in a controlled environment in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands since November, 2018 has shown that the unique features of this new Anemone plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.